1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap retainer for a buckle assembly to retain a strap in a fixed position and still permit adjustability.
2. Description of Related Art
Buckle assemblies such as those contemplated by this invention are used in a wide range of applications including backpacks, child safety seats, strollers and other applications that require a releasable connection between straps. Such straps are either fixed or adjustable relative to the buckle assembly. In an adjustable arrangement, the strap is fed through a mating portion and/or a housing of the buckle assembly and may be tightened or loosened depending on a length desired for the adjustable strap.
In addition, buckle assemblies may require a three- or five-way arrangement to permit the adjustment and/or fastening of multiple straps into a central housing. Such arrangements may additionally require both fixed and adjustable straps connected with respect to one or more components of the buckle assembly.
A buckle assembly is desired that permits a strap to be secure with respect to the buckle assembly and yet adjustable relative to the buckle assembly. One or more straps are connected with respect to a housing including one or more engageable mating portions. Each mating portion preferably engages with the housing in a fixed manner until released.
The one or more straps are preferably engaged with a mating portion through a strap retainer. The strap retainer includes a strap retaining portion forming a slot through which a strap is fed. The strap retainer preferably retains the strap in a fixed position that permits adjustment when desired by the user.
A plurality of teeth are preferably positioned along the strap retaining portion and extend into the slot. The teeth may be generally arcuate shaped or have any feasible alternative cross-section. Teeth preferably form a beveled leading edge and are positioned longitudinally along the strap retaining portion. According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, at least two of the teeth are spaced along an outer edge of the strap retaining portion and at least one tooth is positioned along the inner edge of the strap retaining portion. The strap is positioned within and through the slot and contacts at least three teeth, at least two teeth on a first side of the strap and at least one tooth on a second side 6f the strap.
A specific buckle assembly contemplated by this invention is a five-way buckle comprising the housing and two or more mating portions engageable with the housing. Each of the mating portions includes a strap retaining portion defining a slot. Although not specifically described, this invention may be used in connection with one-way, two-way, three-way, four-way and/or six or more way buckles.
In such a buckle assembly, one strap is positioned within the first mating portion and second strap is positioned within the second mating portion. Each of the first mating portion and the second mating portion preferably engage the housing directly adjacent to each other and are preferably independently removeable and engageable with respect to each other and the housing.
It is one object of this invention to provide a buckle assembly that retains an adjustable strap in a fixed position until adjustment is desired.
It is another object of this invention to provide a strap retainer in buckle assembly that securely retains a strap in a desired position.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a buckle assembly having a plurality of mating portions engageable with a central housing.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a buckle assembly that permits a connection among several straps entering and exiting the buckle assembly at different angles.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a strap retainer that results in memory of the relationship and positioning between a strap and the strap retainer following a desired adjustment.